A Beacon of Light
by Kaotic
Summary: CH 4 UPLOADEDAn alternate Universe sorta fic (scouts included). Seiya's new mission brings him to earth, and he will find more than he expected from one blond odango-ed girl. A UsagiSeiya fic (don't like this couple? Then dont read)
1. The Mission

Woo hoo! Uploaded July 8th My Birthday!!! This is my new fic I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING STORY NOTES BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL HELP EXPLAIN A COUPLE THINGS!  
  
Story Notes:  
  
1. Set during break up season (R), but Usagi and Mamoru have been split up for almost a year, 2. Usagi moved out of her parents house and now lives in the same building as Mamoru, tho different aparments (happened before they broke up), 3. Scouts, Seiya & Usagi all 18, Mamoru is 22, 4. This is technically an AU fic, tho there will still be scouts and fighting. 5. There are two different enemy families (Black Moon & Dark Star), 6. Starlights, while in senshi form are women, they are male in human form. 7. This is going to be a Usagi/Seiya fic, if you do NOT like this couple, then stop reading.  
  
***~I really don't know the direction Im going with this fic (I know the begining and end but thats is it!) So any suggestions & advice is appreciated.  
  
*I do not own SailorMoon or any of its character, If I did I would NOT be writing a FANfic*  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Chapter 1 -- The Mission  
  
He staggered down the street clutching his side, feeling the pain every time he took a breath. Some of the strands of his long dark hair had escaped his customary pony tail and were now matted to his face, from wettness cause by sweat and rain, that had only recently stopped.  
  
He placed his hand on an exterior brick wall of a shop, supporting the weight of his medium frame. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, remembering exactally how he came to be on this blue planet.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
In a large room, expensively decorated, a regal looking women stood in front of her strongest warrior, explaining the dire situation in which they had found themselves in.  
  
"Star Fighter, our planet is in grave danger. A strong evil is coming, and if we do not stop it my kindom, and all its subjects will be destroyed" Princess Kakyuu said.  
  
"I assure you princess, I will fight to the death to defend this planet." Fighter started but was cut off by Kakyuu  
  
"No Fighter, I have a more important mission I need you on!" she stated  
  
"But I should be here protecting you from the enemy!" the raven haired warrior exclaimed  
  
"If you do not complete your mission, no amount of protection will be enough" Kakyuu explained. "Some where in the far reaches of the universe lives a soul so pure, that no evil could ever dream of tarnishing it. You need to find the owner of this soul and bring them here, only with their help do we stand a chance of victory.  
  
Fighter nodded, taking in the new information. "Princess, I accept the mission, for you and the sake of Kinmoku, but I do have one question, how will I identify the one we are looking for?"  
  
"The one that holds the purest soul will have the most brillant shine." The princess answered  
  
~*~  
  
Fighter had been to three different galaxies desprately searching for the one person who could save the planet she called home. With no luck. Planet after planet, no one held the shine that she was searching for. For the first time since becomeing a senshi, Fighter felt hopeless.  
  
While traveling through space in a beam of light Fighter was attacked. The blast came from out of nowhere, surprising the warrior, it hit her straight on. Fighter lost her concentration, her ability to navagate her teleportation severly diminished. She knew that if she didn't land somewhere soon it would all be over for her. Her sensors told her the closest inhabitable planet was in the milky way galaxy, a planet called earth.  
  
Fighter landed on the strange blue planet, it reminded her of Kinmoku. While trying to gather her barrings she felt the presence of another behind her. She turned swiftly towards the enemy, but it had already launched it's attack. The energy blast was increadibly powerful, hitting Fighter in the chest she flew backwards into a tree. Repeating it's attack several more times until the raven-haired senshi, was barely able to stand.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Fighter asked, though she was sure of the answer.  
  
"My master said that I should stop you from finding what you are looking for, by any means nessessary" it replied chuckling in amusment.  
  
Fighter used this momentary distraction to her avantage, compiling every last ounce of strength she had and forced her life energy into the attack.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" she cried as the powerful beam lept from her hand, and insinerated the surprised assailant. Collapsing to the ground, bearly conscious Fighter felt drops of rain cascade down from the sky. With out enough energy to remain in senshi form, she detransformed into Seiya, a human male.  
  
Seiya didn't know how long he had laid there, but he knew he had to find shelter and tend to his wounds, other wise he would be unable to finish his mission.  
  
He staggerd down the main streets of the city, learning from the conversations he had over heard that it was known as Toyko. Also he was surprised and relieved that they spoke a language that was amazingly similar to the one spoken on Kinmoku.  
  
Seiya felt a chill, the winds started to pick up as the rain slowed down to an eventual stop. Dizziness clouded his mind. He felt weak, unable to support his own weight.  
  
~*~End FlashBack~*~  
  
He shuddered at the thought that he had almost been bested by that youma, all hope for the future of Kinmoku rested on his shoulders, and he almost blew any chance of survival. For the first time he didn't believe that he could help, he felt useless, and no one could understand how that feels.  
  
Seiya turned into an alley, to get away from any prying eyes of the inhabitants of Toyko. Finally he gave into the exhaustion and collapsed, allowing the darkness that was pulling at his eyes to prevail. He quietly fell unconscious. 


	2. The Discovery

~**Breaths a sigh of relief**~ Yay! Chapter 2 is finally written. I want to thank: Christina Sheffield, lalala, Stefanie, Red Fox, Geminia for all their words of encouragment and methods of improvement (tho, I may have rushed this chapter once again - sorry guys its not that im not listening I just have time issues to deal with)  
  
**As usual, I do NOT own SailorMoon or its character, if I did why would I write a 'FAN'-fiction?**  
  
Chapter 2 -- The Discovery  
  
Usagi glanced out the window of the little shop she had taken shelter in. The sky was still grim but the rain had let up, not knowing how long this break would last she decided to take advantage of it and head home. She gathered up the few purchases she had made on her short shopping excurtion and stepped out into the cool evening.  
  
As Usagi walked back to her apartment she couldn't help her mind from thinking about events of the past year. 'Everything was going so well' she thought to herself 'Mamoru had just gotten his memories back, their was no immediate negaverse concerns, everyone was happy. I was happy. Then that pink haired spore fell from the sky and ruined everything! She brain- washed my family into accepting her *cousin* story, then started causing trouble that I was always blamed for. Of couse the worst was when she told them that I wasn't in my room at three in the morning, imagine trying to explain to your parents that evil youmas bent on taking over the world tended to attack well past my bed time. Not exactally something I could explain, and if I could its not like they would even believe me. So I was given an ultamatum, either tell them my where abouts, or find a new place to live, I chose the ladder. It wasn't all that big of a deal, I had the money that my great aunt had left me in her will, Mamoru told me of a vacant apartment available in his building so I moved in, and things started to look up again. How foolish I was to think that Mamo-chan and I living in the same building would bring us closer together, boy was I wrong, only a few weeks later he dumped me. No reason, no explaination, nothing. It drove me crazy for awhile thinking that I had done something wrong, but I had no idea what it could have been.'  
  
Usagi sighed then continued with her thoughts  
  
'For months it plagued me, until one day I realized *why bother*, obviously Mamoru doesn't care, so why should I. From that moment on I decided to move on with my life, working harder at school I got my grades up, I even recieved a 'most improved student' award at my high school graduation. Now things have settled down, Mamoru and I are at least civil to each other, even though there are still some hurt feelings.'  
  
Usagi forgot her moment of quiet reflection when she notice a man staggering into a nearby ally. 'He looked like he was in alot of pain' she silently noted.  
  
Deciding that he might need her help, she jogged to the mouth of the ally, about to enter when a familar voice stopped her.  
  
"You know Usagi, going into a dark ally late at night isn't exactally the smartest thing to do!" the voice said  
  
Usagi turned towards the person who had spoken. "Hello Mamoru" she said "for your information, I think someone in the ally is hurt, I was just going to check. If you are so concerned for my safety, perhaps you would like to help me."  
  
Shocked at the coolness in her tone, he nodded and followed the blond. Only a short distance in, they spotted a dark haired man lying unconcious in the middle of the ally. Usagi ran over and knelt down beside him, assessing his injeries.  
  
"Mamoru, help me get him inside, he needs to warm up" she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Where are we going to take him?" he asked as he helped the petite girl stuggling with the stranger.  
  
"Our building is right around the corner, we can bring him to my apartment." she replied  
  
"WHAT? Are you insane? You don't know anything about this guy! We can take him to my apartment!" he answered angrily  
  
The two balaced the man's weight between them, and slowly started to make their way towards the building.  
  
"No Mamoru" Said Usagi, between ragged breaths "he will need someone to look after him, and you have both work and college taking up all your time."  
  
"But Usa.." he started but got cut off.  
  
"No buts, he's comming with me and thats final!" she stated  
  
Together they walked in silence bringing the stranger with them into the building, then the elevator, getting off at the second floor, and entering Usagi's apartment. Finally they set him down on the guest room bed.  
  
Walking back to the front door, Mamoru still shocked at how forceful Usagi had been with him. Wondering sadly, not for the first time, if things could ever be the same between them again.  
  
"Good night Mamoru" Usagi said bringing him back from his thoughts.  
  
He watched her hold open the door expectanly. He made his way over to her, but hesitated in the door way, not wanting to leave her alone with someone who could turn out to be an axe murderer.  
  
"Usagi" he said taking a deep breath "If you need anything, or if he wakes up and tries to hurt you, please call me, I will help you anyway I can." Mamoru said partially easing some of his worry. At her nod, he bid her good night.  
  
Closing the door, Usagi couldn't help but wonder to herself what exactly she had gotten herself into. 


	3. The Thoughts

Arg! I know I haven't updated in a while, now I do and its rather short.... Sorry, but I figured I should post something so here it is, short & quasi pointless!!!  
  
Thanks to all who commented on the last chapter:  
  
Cookie Girl 13, Eo, Kura52, Mini Moon Star, Stefanie, and La Uno Bonita  
  
~*As usual I dont own sailor moon or any of its characters!  
  
Chapter 3 - The Thoughts  
  
Mamoru got off the elevator and headed into his apartment. Sighing, he fell onto his couch, leaning his head back on the coushins.  
  
'How did things get this bad?' he asked himself silently 'if only I never started getting those dreams last fall, we would be together, we'd be happy. How could I have possibly just ignored something that told me my Usako would die if I stayed with her? Why is fate this cruel? I know its impossible for her to hate anyone but, today was the closest I have ever seen her get to that emotion, and it was directed at me!'  
  
Mamoru rose from the couch to make himself some coffee.  
  
'Whoever that stranger is, he better not even think of hurting her. If he tries anything, I will kill him!'  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
Usagi stood starring at the guest room door, hesitantly wondering if she sould go in. 'Why am I being such a baka?' she thought to herself. 'I am the one who insisted that he stay with me, and now I am scared to go in the room.'  
  
Feeling a wave of guilt she silently cursed herself. 'For all I know this whole thing could have been my fault. What if that poor guy was attacked by a youma? I am Sailor Moon, even though there haven't been many attack lately doesn't mean I should slack off! What if more innocent people get hurt the way this one did? No, I am not going to let that happen, but first thing is first, I will stay by this man's side until he is healty once again.'  
  
With this new found feeling of determination Usagi placed her hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath, she eased the door open and peeked inside. Relief washed over her when she found he was still unconscious. 'It will be alot easier to treat his injeries if he is not starring at me the whole time!'  
  
Going into one of the dresser drawers she retrieved a pair of sweat pants. She had bought this particular pair for Mamoru, though she never had a chance to give them to him. "Oh well at least someone will get some use out of them" she said to herself.  
  
She went to work, deciding to first tackle his lower half. Timidly she removed his damp, slightly tattered pants, blushing at the action. Quickly she checked for injeries, finding none, she placed the fresh, warm sweat pants on the boy.  
  
Moving to his upper torso, she undid the buttons of his shirt and gingerly pulled it off his frame. Assessing what she saw, she figured that his ribs were more than likely bruised.  
  
Usagi got out her first aid kit and started to wrap his mid section. Once completed she filled a bowl with warm water and cleaned the small cuts that adorned his arms and face.  
  
She took in the sight of the strangers face for the first time. 'He is certainly handsome' she thought admiring his features, and his long silken black hair. 'He is probably about the same age as me' she assumed, as she found her gaze trailing down to his defined chest. "I must admit, he is very well built, even better than Mamoru!' Usagi felt her face flush at the thoughts that instantly flooded her mind.  
  
Smiling, she finished up what she was doing, and placed a comforter over his still and partially naked form. Leaving the room, Usagi got herself ready for bed, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. 


	4. The Awakening

Yet another chapter of the story. Im finding it harder and harder to find not only time to write.... but what to write. Oh well thanks to those who reviewed the last chappie:  
  
La Uno Bonita, Jean-Hime, Stefanie, Kura52, & Nikki Kou  
  
~**As usual....... I do NOT own Sailor Moon or its characters.**~  
  
Chapter 4 - The Awakening  
  
Usagi woke up early the next morning, making and enjoying a quick but delicious breakfast. She checked on her 'patient' only to find him still sleeping. Studing his handsome face, she couldn't help but brush away some of the renagade locks that fell onto his eyelids.  
  
As her fingers brushed across his forehead, she gasped slightly. "Usagi- Baka why didn't you think to check his temperature last night?" She cursed herself  
  
Exiting the room she retrieved a cold damp cloth, to use on his forehead, in hope of bringing the fever down.  
  
With nothing left to do she decided to continue on with her day. Not wanting to do anything that would hinder her abiliy to hear, in case her house guest awoke. Usagi decided to forego her usual shower, and instead to indulge in a warm relaxing bath.  
  
After finishing her bath she spent sometime cleaning her apartment. 'This is hard' she thought to herself 'everything I want to do is either noisy, or involves me leaving. Neither of which are things I should do!' Finally she decided after she straightened up she would sit down and read some of the college brouchures that had been delivered.  
  
~*~  
  
Having long since gotten use to the quiet, Usagi nearly jumped when the shrill ringing of the telephone shattered the silence. Rising quickly she made her way over to the intrusive device and answered.  
  
"Hello?" she said  
  
"Hi Usagi, how are you doing" a deep voice inquired.  
  
She recongized the caller immediatly and responded "Im fine Mamoru, why are you calling?"  
  
Mamoru winced at the sharpness in her words, realising that she was not in the mood for small talk, he stated "I was just curious about that guy we found, how is he doing?"  
  
"Same as before really, still out cold!" Usagi relayed, being distracted by the conversation she didn't hear the stirring in the guest room.  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
  
He felt the warmth of the sun shining on his face, casting light he could see through his eyelids. Slowly the memories of the preivous events came crashing back to him.  
  
'The last thing I remember is blacking out in the alley, but where ever I am, it is certainly no alley' he thought to himself. He considered opening his eyes to observe his new surroundings when a voice, from a near by source filtered to his ears.  
  
"No Mamoru, I am fine really. I will talk to you later. No, I need to check on him! Alright Bye."  
  
He found that as he listened to the unknown voice made him smile, it held such lightness and compassion, like the voice of an angel. 'Ya right' he silently scolded 'an angel, I must have hit my head in that alley!'  
  
He soon heard the distinct creak of a opening door, and felt a slight pressure as, who he assumed was the voice's owner, sat down beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi removed the cloth from his forehead, reasting her hand in place of it. She smiled to herself, satisfied that it had done it's job, and brought the fever down.  
  
Absently she tossed the used cloth into the hamper that sat again a close wall. All the while contemplating what she would do for the rest of the time that her 'patient' stayed unconcious.  
  
~*~  
  
He finally opened his eyes and allowed them adjusted to the light. Taking in his surroundings he immediatly knew that he was in a bedroom, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the petite girl that sat beside him. Her skin was like that of porciline doll, pale yet with a rosy hue that radiated life. Spilling onto the bed was her long strands of golden hair, which he was sure would feel like the finest silk, tied up in a rather pecular style.  
  
"Odango" he muttered, not realizing he had spoken out loud  
  
The young girls head whipped around, her crystal blue eyes betraying her emotions. First shock, then annoyance.  
  
"Odango?" she questioned "Do NOT call me that!"  
  
"Sorry" he said, slightly flustered, feeling lost in the depths of her eyes. "Its just what your hair style remindes me of. I like it!"  
  
Her features softened at the compliment. "Really?" she inquired, at which he nodded. "Most people tease me mercifully about it. My name is Usagi by the way!"  
  
"Seiya" he responded trying to sit up for the first time. Finding it rather painful.  
  
"Oh, you should be careful. Your ribs are bruised, along with some other minor injeries" she explained.  
  
"So where am I exactly and how did I get here?" He asked, not wanting to sound ungreatful.  
  
"The guest room of my apartment. I found you in an alley. You were hurt, so I brought you here!" she said matter-of-factly "Can I get you something to eat?"  
  
He nodded, and watched as she headed out of the room, presumably towards the kitchen. 'So beautiful' he thought to himself, noting how the room had felt warmer with her in it.  
  
"Could Odango be the one I've been searching for?" he questioned aloud. 


End file.
